Chronique Opalienne
by Pauline Black
Summary: « Opale c’est mon Bubba féminin, avec la discrétion et beaucoup plus de convention sociable je dirais… » Une enquête avec les personnages de Denis Lehane: Patrick Kenzie et Angela Gennaro


**Chroniques Opalienne**

Chapter one _/ Rouge Sang /_

Author : _Miscarriage-of_

Summuary : _« Opale c'est mon Bubba féminin, avec la discrétion et beaucoup plus de convention sociable je dirais… »_

Disclaimer : _Le blabla habituelle, aucun personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Dennis Lehane, mis à part Opale Janhson._

**Attention, à lire obligatoirement : (si vous voulez pas être paumé, comme on dit)**

_« Chroniques Opaliennes » reprenant des anciennes enquêtes de Kenzie et Gennaro, il faut mieux avoir lu les 4 premiers livres de leurs cycle._

_L'histoire se situe entre « Gone, Baby et Gone » et « Prière pour la pluie », petit rappel, Angie a quitter le vieux quartier de Boston et Patrick travaille donc seul avec Bubba, ainsi qu'Opale._

_Comme mon esprit est vraiment compliqué, et qu'il faut toujours que je rajoute un personnages dans une série, un film ou un livre, cette fanfic n'échappe pas à la règle. Elle est centré sur le personnage d'Opale, qui est nouveau pour le lecteur, sauf que dans le fanfic on fait « comme si », Opale avait toujours été là, du moins depuis 6ans. Qu'elle a aidé à plusieurs reprise Patrick et Angie, ce qui sera stipulé dans la narration de Patrick et dans les flash back. Rooh j'allais quand même pas re-écrire du Lehanne pour faire rentrer ce petit personnage… respect au maître quand même. Lol, l'embrouillement totale… lisez quand même… niark_

**/ Rouge Sang /**

Il devait être 22h quand elle m'a laissé un message, enfin 22h ou quelque chose comme ça, mon répondeur ayant tendance à mentir sur l'heure d'appel. Je devais être dans un pub avec Devin… ou alors j'étais déjà sur le chemin d'un second pub, ou bien…. Passons, elle m'a laissé un message, ce qui premièrement ne ressemble pas à du Opale, et puis elle avait pas l'air… calme, inquiète je dirais, et l'inquiétude n'est pas vraiment un sentiment que j'ai vu souvent sur la jeune femme.

« -Pat, c'est moi… enfin c'est Opale… est-ce que… enfin est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi demain… quand tu veux, enfin si tu peux pas c'est pas gra… en faite si, c'est important pour moi…see you… »

Suivit du bip, signe qu'elle avait raccroché. J'ai dû l'écouter une bonne dizaine de fois pour savoir si oui ou non il s'agissait bien de notre Opale, ou alors d'une autre fille nommé Opale et que j'aurais rencontré, avant de souffrir d'amnésie sélective. Mais non il s'agissait bien de notre Opale, Opale Janhson, une des rares personnes que je connaissais qui s'évertuait à m'appeler Pat, diminutif que je ne portais pas vraiment au fond de mon cœur. Et puis trouvez moi quelqu'un qui appellerait sa fille Opale, en tout cas, personne de sensé. Le lendemain j'ai donc débarqué chez la jeune femme dans l'après midi, après avoir passé la matinée à essayer de la prévenir, sans grand succès. Chaque fois que je lui rends visite, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre : Comment je vais la trouver, et surtout si je vais la trouver. Elle est comme ça Opale, imprévisible, un peu comme Bubba, et tout aussi dangereuse que lui. Ma main a atteint la sonnette à moitié cassé de son appartement, œuvre de Bubba avant qu'il ai manqué de réduire la porte en morceau, car elle ne lui ouvrait pas. « _Ils l'ont peut être descendu…_ » répétait-il en frappant et sonnant avec énervement. Sûr qu'il y aurait pas mal de gens qui voudraient la descendre, mais pour cela ils devraient assumer la faite de se faire descendre à leur tour par Bubba. Et pas d'une manière rapide, de la manière Bubba…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement, un bon point pour moi, cela signifiait que la jeune femme était bien là, et qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié pour X ou Y raisons. Le mécanisme du verrou se déclancha et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Opale coiffé d'un espèce de chapeau en plastique sur la tête, du genre de celui qu'on vous donne dans l'avions, et que votre grand mère met pour sortir les jours de pluies, ou pour prendre sa douche sans abîmer son merveilleux brushing. Signe aussi, que la jeune femme avait changer la couleur de ses cheveux, chose qui relevait de l'habituelle chez Opale. Je l'avais rencontré, il y a un peu plus de 6 ans lors d'une enquête, c'était Bubba qui me l'avait présenté, une sorte d'élève prodige. Un petit bout de femme qui avait fait ses preuves et avec qui il ne fallait mieux pas être ennemie. Bien qu'au premier abord, personne ne pouvait se douter de sa vrai nature, même moi en la voyant coiffer de cet espèce de sac en plastique, sur le pas de la porte, j'en oublierais presque la Opale violente qui avait participé à la « rencontre » avec toute la smalla Trentt (« Gone, Baby, Gone » ) dans leur charmante petite maison. Des images qui n'étaient pas si facile à oublier…

« -Hey Pat ! me lança-t-elle tout en me faisant signe d'entrer. Contente que tu sois là… »

Son bras se a glissé autour de ma taille, et elle a posé un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je suis entré dans son appartement en jetant un coup d'œil sur les cartons entassés dans l'entrée. Opale est passé devant moi, les mains enfoncés dans un vieux jean usé jusque la corde au niveau des genoux, et un marcels noir trop grand sur ses épaules, dévoilant une partie des cicatrices qui parcouraient ses bras. Ses blessures de guerre, comme elle aimait les appeler.

« -Quelle couleur cette fois si ? lui ai-je demandé en montrant du menton ses cheveux aplatit par une espèce de bouillit appeler coloration et recouverte par le sac plastique de grand mère.

-Rouge sang, répondit-elle un sourire amusé au lèvres.

-Et tu comptes passer inaperçu avec ça pour tes prochaines filatures ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules avant de ranger les magazines qui traînaient sur son vieux sofa pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Opale nous avait souvent aidé, Angie et moi, pour quelques affaires : filatures, demandes de renseignements, ou protections contre des tarées sur nos traces… chefs de gangs, serial killeurs quelque peu dérangés, ce genre de chose. Elle était toujours là, sur le qui-vive, une arme à la main, une sorte de Bubba. Opale, c'était en quelque sorte mon Bubba Rogowski au féminin, avec la discrétion et beaucoup plus de convention sociable je dirais. Bien qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à sa sûreté, pour le reste, c'était vraiment une tête pensante, mais quand il s'agissait de réfléchir pour ne pas se ramasser des balles dans le corps, elle n'était pas là. La vie des autres passaient avant elle, la vie d'Angie et moi…et de Bubba, bien que pour s'attaquer à Bubba, il fallait penser au conséquences. Petit à petit, elle était devenue notre petite sœur, bien que c'était elle qui veillait la plupart du temps sur nous. Une sorte de famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peut être.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

J'avais apprit très tôt à ne pas m'y prendre par quatre chemins pour demander quelque chose à Opale. La main de cette dernière a atteint un paquet de cigarettes, et tapotant dessus, elle fit tomber la dernière cigarettes avant de la porter à sa bouche et de l'allumer.

« Des nouvelles d'Ange ? »

Pas de nouvelles, comme on dit pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles, sauf que je n'attendais que ça… un signe de sa part, autre que : « _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer tel ou telle truc, j'ai dû l'oublier dans mon ancien bureau… _». J'ai secoué ma tête pour lui signifier que non, et elle a écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier comme pour accompagner ma réponse :

« Tu viens de l'allumer…

- T'occupes… tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on… aille boire une bière un de ses quatre ?

-Nan… Angie m'a demandé c'est tout… »

J'avoue que l'idée ,qu'Opale veuille sortir avec moi un soir, venait juste de me frôler, elle a regardé une dernière fois sa cigarette, avant de repousser le sablier :

« -Tu essayes d'arrêter…

-Je sais normalement j'aurais pas dû te dire franco que c'était Angie qui m'avait demandé… mais je savais pas comment tourner la chose… bien que j'aimerais bien venir boire une bière avec toi et Bubba, un de ses quatre au Live Bootleg… »

D'accord, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Opale, il suffisait pour moi de l'observer, même dans ses phrases et dans ses gestes elle semblait différente, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Tu m'as pas fait venir juste pour me demander si j'étais avec quelqu'un ? Si ?

-Bien sur que non, répondit-elle en étendant ses jambes sur la petite table manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber le cendrier sur le sol. J't'aurais juste appelé… ou je t'aurais rien demandé. En faite j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service…

-Comme t'aidé à ranger ton appart ? »

C'est fou comme j'adorais répondre au tac au tac avec Opale, essayer de l'énerver jusqu'au bout, avant de dévoiler mon sourire _« je-plaisantais-maman-j-te-taquine-c'est-tout »_. Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite, se contentant de me regarder l'air exaspéré. Puis pivotant vers la droite, elle a attrapé une chemise en carton noir, qu'elle m'a tendu :

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle me fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis sans attendre, à l'intérieur se trouvait une liasse de lettres au nom d'Opale Janhson, tapées à la machine, ainsi qu'une série de photos la représentant sous toute ses coutures : dans la rue, devant chez elle, avec Bubba…

« - J'ai reçus la première lettre y a environ trois semaines, une simple lettre anonyme.. j'ai cru à une blague… et petit à petit voilà…

-J'te demande pas si tu as des ennemis…

-Moi… jamais, a-t-elle répondu d'un ton faussement outré. Si t'as un peu de temps… pour y jeter un coup d'œil…

-Et trouver cette admirateur secret… »

Opale a hoché la tête, l'air embêté, puis se grattant un endroit du cuir chevelu recouvert par le plastique, elle a continué:

« -J'ai l'impression… je sais pas… qu'il me connaît… j'ai essayé de… enfin je restais sur mes gardes… mais rien, j'ai rien vu…

-T'inquiètes pas ma belle, Kenzie va te trouver ce rigolo… et Bubba le descendre… enfin si tu veux…

-Ouaih, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait laisser Bubba un peu de côté…

-Mais non, il va juste buter tout les mec qui posent les yeux sur toi… »

Elle me décrocha son premier vrai sourire, un jolie et rare sourire made-in-Opale, un sourire franc, un sourire quoi… qui peut être facile à décrocher pour la plupart des gens, sauf pour elle. Un jour Angie m'a fait remarqué que les sourires d'Opales n'étaient pas naturelles pour la plupart, crispé, presque forcé, comme si elle n'avait pas appris. Mais cette fois si il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire… je devrais peut être m'amuser à les compter. Un minuteur sonna, signe du fin de la pose de la couleur, je me leva, la pochette à la main :

« -Ce soir à 22h au Live… j'aurais sûrement 2-3 questions à te poser sur ton passé… donc évites de faire comme si tu n'entendais pas… »

Autre sourire, mais crispé cette fois si.

« -J'essayerais… 22h donc… je te raccompagne pas où mon cuir chevelu va bruler… et pour Bubba… »

J'ai grimacé avant d'hausser les épaules, et elle a continué comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées :

« Ok, faut mieux lui en parler… mais on dédramatise…

-Parce que tu dramatises les choses ? C'est juste un mec à qui t'a tapé dans l'œil… »

Elle m'a lancé un dernier regard, avant que je franchisse la porte, un regard qui voulait dire : _« Je préfèrerais… »_ . Mes yeux se posèrent sur la chemise, tout en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Opale…


End file.
